Again and Again
by Kirenyoukai
Summary: CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP! Yami and Yugi's relationship was really good, until one night they got a little too drunk... YAOI YxYY YYxS and others.
1. Disaster!

Again and Again  
  
By: Ryu-Saama  
  
Warning: YAOI!!!! RAPE SEX AND LOTS MORE!!!!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO though I wish I did  
  
I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Erin.  
  
On with the ficcy!  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 1: Disaster  
  
Yami and Yugi sat at the bar, both of them enjoying the martinis they had got. Yami shifted on his stool and checked his jacket that was strewn across another stool, making Sure that his cell phone, car keys, and money were still there. Looking back at Yugi he smiled, calmly letting his gaze wash over his lighter half. They started at his erratic hair that was so much like his own, then they moved down to his happy, violet eyes and his small mouth that Yami's lips had met so often. They continued their downward path to his spike collar and black muscle shirt. They scurried down to his black, leather hipsters and roamed around the bar.  
  
Yami looked back at Yugi and noticed the look on his face. //Is something wrong aibou?// He said through the mind link.  
  
/No, I just have this weird feeling./ Yugi shook his head.  
  
Yami smiled. //Maybe you need another drink.//  
  
Yugi nodded and it slowly progressed. The lighter and darker half both kept ordering more and more martinis until they couldn't even see straight let alone have decent conversation. Deciding that they had had enough they gathered up their coats and slipped off their chairs. Stumbling over to the door they pushed them open and stepped into the night. The breeze rippled the couple's tri-colored spikes but the night was strangely quiet, as if it was hiding something. Yami chuckled and stepped onto the sidewalk, his hikari following behind. Suddenly, a shadow separated itself from the darkness and steel flashed as a scream echoed dully in the calm night.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Yami: OOOH! What happened??? Ryu-saama: -waggles finger- I can't tell you. I'd ruin the surprise.  
  
Yugi: Awwww I wanna know what's gonna happen.  
  
Ryu-saama: Sorry guys. Read and review please! No flames please! 


	2. Goodbye

Hey ya'll! I just want to thank the two people that reviewed my first chapter. So arigato. BTW this chapter is longer to make up for my abysmally short one. (I wanted a cliffhanger)  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Warning!!! Graphic violence and immense sadness. I cried writing this.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 2- Goodbye  
  
A knife flashed and a scream echoed dully in the night. The shadow laughed and ran off but not before a red bandana fluttered off his head and rested on the sidewalk. Yugi yelled and Yami collapsed, blood trickling out around the knife that was now embedded in his chest. Yami groaned as he tried to get up, the pain intense. Yugi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, Yugi felt something fall on his head and when he looked up the rain came pouring down. Yugi looked back down at his Yami and noticed he was crying which brought more tears to his eyes. He looked down at his love's chest and realized that the blood was coming out much more quickly and it soon spilled into Yugi's lap, staining his leather pants and the sidewalk. Yugi just sat there, crying and hugging his Yami, his sobs the only sound for he couldn't hear the music from the club. A loud roar shattered the silence before a headlight pierced the darkness. Yugi looked up to see a motorbike fly past, its rider turning to look at the two on the ground. Yami groaned, his teeth chattering and his body shaking.  
  
"I'm so cold, hikari." Yami said through his teeth.  
  
"Yami, I'll keep you warm, just don't go to sleep." Yugi said, clutching at his darker half. 'Won't anybody help?' Yugi thought sadly.  
  
As if on cue the motorbike returned and stopped outside the club and its owner jumped off, removing his helmet to reveal dark blonde hair and violet eyes. Malik ran over to Yami and Yugi and knelt down on the other side of Yami, his fingers lightly brushing the knife. He drew his hand away and looked at Yami's pale face and dulled eyes, the spark of life draining away. Malik looked up at Yugi and placed his hand on the smaller one's shoulder, tears springing into his eyes at the sadness that settled on the boy like a blanket.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid. It's too late." Malik said, his voice cracking.  
  
Yet again another shadow detached itself except this one had light blonde hair and brown eyes, his skin slightly tanned. He spoke with a light Egyptian accent which matched his tan perfectly.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Having a threesome in the rain?" Bakura said without looking at the said faces.  
  
Malik stood up and moved over to Bakura, his fists clenched at his sides. "Bakura, you should think before you talk. Can't you see Yami is dying?!" He said, hissing slightly.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened at Malik's tone. He backed away, raising his hands up before dropping them, along with his jaw. "What did you say? Yami? Dying?" He said before rushing over to the Pharaoh's side. "Oh Ra no. Not the Pharaoh!" Yugi looked up with shock on his face. He had never seen Bakura show any decent emotion. This was new. He jumped slightly as his yami shifted in his lap. Yami turned his dull eyes upward, looking directly into Yugi's eyes. "I'm s-s-sorry, aibou." He mumbled.  
  
Yugi tried to smile but ended up frowning. "Sorry for what?" He asked.  
  
Yami sighed. "For not b-be-eing able to p-protect y-y-you."  
  
Yugi sobbed, his eyes closing, trying in vain to stop his tears. He felt a hand rest on his cheek, weakly thumbing away his salty tears. Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami smiling weakly.  
  
"One last kiss. For me." Yami said, pulling himself up slowly.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as their lips met, Yami's enticing spicy, exotic taste mingling with blood on his lips. Yami parted his mouth, allowing Yugi entrance. As the kiss deepened, Yugi felt Yami relax in his arms and as he felt this he immediately broke the kiss. Looking at his darker half he saw his scarlet eyes were dull, and the knife in his chest no longer moved up and down. Letting the tears flow he took out a Duel Monsters card from his pocket and placed in Yami's pocket, with one last hug. He looked up at Malik and Bakura, the latter hugging a weeping Malik. Yugi sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, hugging his one and only love, vowing that he would never again love another.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Ryu-saama: -comforts Yugi- I'm sorry Yugi. Really I am. Can you just say the words for me?  
  
Yugi: Reviews please. Don't flame her because, because, because... -runs off crying-  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Ryu-saama: ...  
  
Yami: o_X  
  
Marik: -peeks from behind Yami- Is he gone?  
  
Ryu-saama: -hits Marik with a baseball bat and slaps Yami- You guys are so mean!!!  
  
Marik: X_X  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Ryu-saama: Hehehehe... -scurries away- 


	3. Awakening and Sorrow

Moshi Wake Arimasen for not updating sooner. A mix of Writer's block and school. Will update faster!  
  
Thanks to anyone who reviewed my 2nd, most depressing chapter yet. –fan girl runs up and attacks Ryu- WHY DID YOU KILL YAMI!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Pulls the fangirl off- She had good reason to!  
  
Ryu-saama: Did I? –sweatdrops- Anyhow. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, Ms. Friendshit wouldn't be there!  
  
(Gomen to anyone who likes Anzu... I DON'T!)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
"Regular Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
Scene Change  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 3- Awakening and Sorrow  
  
Yami woke with a start at someone calling his name. Looking around, he noticed that he appeared to be in a very large room with great pillars. He shifted in his seat and realized that he was sitting in a VERY big chair. Looking back down he noticed a figure kneeling on the floor, his hair brown and exactly like...  
"Kaiba?" Yami said.  
The figure looked up and pointed to himself. "Me? My Pharaoh, you are mistaken. I am you High Priest Seth. (A/N I've heard two different ways of saying his name... which one?)" He said.  
Yami leaned back. "Of course!"  
He settled back into his throne and closed his eyes but immediately snapped them back open. Jumping up he ran over to a corner of the room and knelt down, gingerly picking up the device. 'These were in Japan.' He thought to himself. He gently moved his fingers over and went to pick up the cheese. A loud snap followed by a yell from Yami came as he jumped up and frantically began swinging his hand around, the mousetrap attached to his two fingers. He ran around the great room, his yells echoing, sounding louder and then quieter. He ran up to Seth who immediately jumped up with his staff.  
"Get it off, get it off!!" Yami said frantically, tears running down his cheeks at the pain.  
Seth stared at the mousetrap and immediately began to pray to the gods. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. I know not this sorcery!" He said, brandishing his staff.  
"I can get it off..." Said a feminine voice from the door.  
Yami turned and momentarily forgot about the pain. Running up to the woman he held out his hand like a little kid. "Ishizu... Please get it off me." Yami said, calling her by her Japanese name.  
Ishizu looked at him and gently took his hand, removing the mousetrap. Yami immediately stuck his fingers into his mouth and murmured a muffled thanks. Ishizu smiled and Seth moved up behind the Pharaoh whispering in his ear.  
"You do not seem well, Great Lord. Perhaps you should rest." Yami nodded and started off towards his room, amazed that he knew the way.  
Standing in the doorway he looked around the room, locking onto the balcony. Finally taking his fingers out of his mouth he wiped them unceremoniously onto his robe and walked over to the balcony, taking in the cool Egyptian air (A/N It's night time.). Sighing he looked up and was shocked to actually be able to see the stars. 'The stars were never so bright back in Japan. Back home.' He frowned. 'But, this is home too, though it doesn't feel like it. Was Japan all a dream? It had to have.' Sighing again he moved his hands off the railing and placed them in his pockets*before looking down as he felt his hand hit something. Pulling his hand out he held up the item. It was a Duel Monsters Card. More specifically, the Soul Release Card.  
  
Flashback  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as their lips met, Yami's enticing spicy, exotic taste mingling with blood on his lips. Yami parted his mouth, allowing Yugi entrance. As the kiss deepened, Yugi felt Yami relax in his arms and as he felt this he immediately broke the kiss. Looking at his darker half he saw his scarlet eyes were dull, and the knife in his chest no longer moved up and down. Letting the tears flow he took out a Duel Monsters card from his pocket and placed in Yami's pocket, with one last hug. He looked up at Malik and Bakura, the latter hugging a weeping Malik. Yugi sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, hugging his one and only love, vowing that he would never again love another.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yami wiped the card off with shaking hands as tears fell from his eyes. 'It wasn't a dream. Then how can I get back?' Suddenly he heard the door open and turned, sliding the card into his pocket. Ishizu stood in the doorway, her black hair covered by a veil and her necklace shining dully.  
"You want a way back do you not, Yami?" Ishizu said, calling him by his first name.  
Yami stared at her. "Hell ya! I want to go back and be with Yugi! Why the fuck did I get dumped here of all places anyway?" He yelled, gesturing around the room.  
Ishizu took it calmly. "Because you died in the other life. But thanks to the card in your pocket, you soul was released and return to its original host. It's a lot to take in but you can handle it. I seen you take a lot worse."  
Yami couldn't take it. "Shut up. I don't care what you say. I just want to know one thing. How the fuck do I get back.  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Yami, you should know better than to use language like that! You are the Pharaoh you know. Besides, no one knows those for swear words." Ishizu scolded, talking to Yami as if he were a kindergarten in trouble.  
Yami flipped her off. "Whatever." He looked back out to the stars. "Just leave me alone."  
Ishizu bowed and left with her final words. "As you wish."  
  
Back In Japan  
  
Yugi took his seat in the chapel beside Grandpa, his hands folded neatly in his lap. His friends sat behind them, Shizuka and Anzu already crying. But Yugi had no more tears to shed. For the past few weeks* he had done nothing but cry. As the priest stood up at the front and prepared his notes everyone quieted down.  
"This is a sad day indeed, for we have come together to mourn a very dear friend. But alas, I did not know Yami, so if anyone out there has anything to say, please step forward." The priest said, looking out at everyone.  
Malik stood up and made his way to the front, looking very solemn in black loaned from Bakura. As he stood at the microphone he took a deep breath before he began. "Yami was a dear friend. I started out hating him for who he was, but that changed when he freed my soul. I was there, that night outside the club. But I don't want to dwell on those sad memories. In Egypt we used to mourn and pray for a spirit's safe journey to the Afterlife. So now I pray, not for Yami, but for Yami's spirit to pass the tests of Osiris and make it to the Afterlife. Thank you."  
As Malik stepped away from the microphone, Bakura stood up and began to make his way up to speak but suddenly stopped as laughter was heard from right beside him. Yugi was sitting, laughing so hard that he was crying. Anzu and Shizuka looked up from their laps and stared as Honda, Jou and Otogi all sweat-droppped. Yugi stopped laughed and wiped his face. Grandpa looked at him with concern as Malik looked down at the ground, hurt.  
"Yugi... Are you alright? Is something the matter?" Grandpa said, twisting to look at Yugi fully.  
Yugi just looked at him with confused eyes. "I just felt really happy. Like I did when Yami did something stupid.*"  
Grandpa nodded. "Okay... Can we continue with the funeral?"  
Yugi nodded and after a final frightened look Bakura continued to make his way up to the front.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
*1. For the benefit of this fanfic the Egyptian robe thingies have pockets.  
  
*2. Yami spent awhile searching for a place to return to.  
  
*3. See mousetrap incident.  
  
Ryu-saama: Well? What do ya think?  
  
Yugi: -snicker-  
  
Yami: That wasn't funny! It hurt and I was acting so, so snivelly!  
  
Kaiba: Funny. That's how you act all the time.  
  
Ryu-saama: -sweatdrops again- Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy... Well. Read and Review please no flames. See what I did? YAMI'S NOT DEAD!!!! –jumps for joy- 


	4. Grapes and Monsters

Hello again! I'm trying to update faster but that's going to be a little difficult seeing as how I've been grounded for not doing well in school. -sniffs- No one seems to be reading my ficcy! -cries- But that's okay! For all you BkauraXRyou lovers out there I have a new ficcy on the way! Have a Heart. Check Yu-Gi-Oh! R in the coming week or so! I don't have much more to say so I'll get on with the fic!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 4- Grapes and Monsters  
  
Yugi sat on the edge of his bed, looking through his Duel Deck. He seperated Dark Magician from his cards and held it out in front of him. "We had good times didn't we, Dark Magician?" Yugi chuckled, knowing full well that the card wouldn't respond.  
A knock on the door sent Yugi and his cards flying. Landing on the floor Yugi yelped with pain and Grandpa opened the door, concern wrinkling his face more. "Yugi? Are you alright? Why did you yell?"  
Yugi shifted and started to pick up his cards. "Sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to scare you. You scared me that's all."  
Grandpa sighed. "Well that's a relief. Ryou and Bakura are here, do you want them to come in?"  
"Sure! It's a good thing I cleaned up my room." Grandpa started to walked out but Yugi stopped him. "One more thing."  
"Hmmm?"  
Yugi shuddered. "Hide anything with chocolate in it."  
Grandpa nodded. "Anything you say."  
Yugi finished cleaning up his cards and sat back down on his bed, smoothing out the creases in his blanket just as Ryou started to walk into his room, pulling what appeared to be a black leather leash.  
"No! Bad! No chocolate! Come ON!" Ryou said and then sighed in annoyance as a tiny creature flitted around his face, screeching and messing up his already messy looking hair. He swatted at it and then yanked hard on the leash, a very physco looking Bakura connected to the end of the leash. Ryou toppled to the floor, the little creature landing in his hair and tangling itself into it. Bakura landing on his feet and crouched down into a squatting position, sniffing the air. (Like Inuyasha)  
"Where's the chocolate? I smell CHOCOLATE!!!!" Bakura yelled. The tiny creature untangled itself, well, more like ripped out some of Ryou's hair. So, with a yell from Ryou the creature screeched and started attacking Bakura. Bakura yelled and toppled over backward and Yugi just sat on his bad laughing. Hearing this, the creature stopped its assault on Bakura and went to investigate Yugi. Yugi immediately stopped laughing as he got a good look at the creature. It was a Petit Dragon! Bakura got up and dusted himself off before yelling his apologies to Grandpa and shutting the door. He went over to Ryou who had tears of pain on his cheeks and picked him up, dumping on the bed beside beside Yugi.  
"Hey Yugi!" Bakura said, any trace of his previous 'moment' gone.  
"H-hey Bakura. Is Ryou okay?" Yugi asked, glancing over at Ryou.  
Ryou sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at the Petit Dragon that was now playing Hide and Go Seek in Yugi's spiky hair.  
"I'm fine Yugi. It's good to see you laughing!" Ryou said in his english accent.  
Yugi looked at him dully. "Hahaha." Bakura sniggered then shut up at a look from Yugi and the Petit Dragon, mostly the Petit Dragon. "Is that a real Petit Dragon?" Yugi asked disbelievingly.  
Ryou nodded as Bakura swelled with pride. "I summoned it from the Shadow Realm. With a bit of Bakura's help."  
"You mean with the Ring?"  
"Yup."  
"Cool." Ryou blushed.  
Bakura looked around the room and whistled. "Wow, you finally cleaned your room." He knelt down and stared at the carpet. "So you do have a blue carpet. I thought your room would be black."  
Ryou stared at him. "Bakura, Yugi isn't goth like you."  
Bakura sniffed. "Too bad. Hey! Wanna go to a club?" he crawled over to Ryou and looked up at him puppy eyes. "Please???"  
Ryou looked at Yugi for help. "Sure we can go!" Yugi said happily as Ryou threw his head back with a groan.  
"Why do we have to go to a club?" Ryou asked sadly.  
Bakura looked up at him. "Because Yugi said so and I'm horny so I just wanna go."  
Ryou sighed again and stood up. Moving to the door he turned and looked back at Yugi. "So we'll meet you down in the shop at around 8. 'K?" Yugi nodded and Bakura followed Ryou out the door.  
/I hope this is what you wanted Yami./  
Yugi sighed as soon as they left and started to run his hand through his hair but yelped and drew it out with the Petit Dragon firmly clamped onto his finger. Shaking his hand Yugi tried to get the little creature off his finger. The Petit Dragon let go, and flew across the room, only to hit the closed window. Yugi jumped up and ran over to it, picking it up gingerly in his hands. Peering at it, he brought his face down to look at it closely but immediately screamed as the Petit Dragon clamped onto his nose.  
  
Grandpa ran up the stairs and opened the door only to find Yugi with his hands on his nose and tears streaming down his face. "Yugi what happened?"  
Yugi shook his head and took his hands away from his nose. "Nothing." He said, only realizing that he had a nice chuck of skin missing from his nose. "What happened to your nose?" Grandpa said, approaching Yugi.  
Yugi slipped past him, walking out the door. "Nothing Grandpa, I just cut it. But I'm going out for a bit with Ryou and Bakura around 8. It's 6 now so I'm going to get ready." And with that Yugi went into the bathroom and left Grandpa in his room. Yugi waited for a few minutes then opened the door, the Petit Dragon clutched tightly in his fist. Noticing that Grandpa was down in the shop, Yugi opened the door all the way, stepped out and threw the Petit Dragon into the bathroom then shut the door, locking it. Yugi jumped back as scratching was heard from the inside of the bathroom. Suddenly, the scratching stopped and a curious Yugi moved up to the door, only to fall backwards and fall on his butt, the door violently shaking on it's hinges. Scrambling up, Yugi sprinted to the top of the stairs and yelled down into the shop, hoping nobody was in there at the time.  
"DON'T GO IN THE BATHROOM GRANDPA!!!!"  
Not bothering to hear the reply from Grandpa, Yugi sprinted back into his room, tearing through his desk drawers until he found a band-aid and plastered it onto his nose. Scrambling over to his closet he picked out the exact same thing his was wearing that fateful night. Changing quickly, he made sure his hair was good looking and he walked down the stairs into the shop, just in time to see Bakura and Ryou walked in, both in black. Bakura immediately whistled as he looked Yugi over but stopped when his eyes landed on Yugi's nose.  
"What happened to you face!?" Bakura gasped, receiving a hard slap to the back of the head from Ryou.  
Yugi glanced at Grandpa who stared at him questioningly. "I'll tell you later." Yugi grabbed Ryou and Bakura and dragged them out into the cool night. Turning to look at them he started to explain when all of the sudden a tiny creature nested itself into Yugi's hair and Yugi sighed with exasperation.  
"*That's* what gave me this!" Yugi said, pointing to his nose.  
"Oh my." Was all Ryou said as Bakura started laughing so hard he was crying. Yugi, smirked as an interesting idea popped into his head. Calling to the Petit Dragon, Yugi stared at Bakura laughing his face off.  
"Petit Dragon, attack Bakura!" As soon as Bakura heard this he stopped laughing and started running around Ryou and Yugi as the Petit Dragon screeched and started chasing Bakura, playfully nipping at his messy hair. Still laughing, Ryou and Yugi started walking towards the club, not another thing on their minds.  
  
**************Egypt***********  
  
Yami sat in the lounge chair type thing, munching on grapes while staring at the sunset. He had been here a total of one day and was already bored. He heard Ishizu open the door and didn't even bother to turn around.  
"Fuck off." Was all he said. Ishizu merely bowedand left the room, slamming the door behind her. Sighing, Yami continued to eat his grapes but choked on one as he sat up. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Was it his imagination, or did he just hear Yugi in his head? He strained his thoughts, but heard no more of the sweet angelic voice that was Yugi. Sighing again, Yami reached for a grape but stiffened as the bushes rustled under the balcony. Sneaking up to the edge and peering over, Yami caught sight of a figure climbing up the wall. Tiptoeing back with cat-like grace(A/N, -purrs-), Yami reached into a chest and pulled out the millennium rod [1] and hid behind the curtains, his weapon shining dully in the dying light.  
Cautiously, a blonde head appeared through the railing and was followed by a body. The person cautiously moved with the shadows and as soon as it was in range, Yami swung and connected with a head. There was a yelp as the person dropped to their knees, their hands gripping golden locks.  
"YOU RA FORSAKEN PHARAOH!!!" The person screamed as Yami dropped the millennium rod.  
"What? Malik?" Yami asked disbelievingly.  
The figure looked up as red slightly began to stain the back of his head. "Ya? You stupid Pharaoh! What did you do that for!?" Malik cried, standing up (or trying to).  
Yami glared at him. "You were trying to break into my room! I was defending myself!"  
Malik looked at him and, seeing the look on Yami's face, immediately bolted for the balcony. He skidded to a stop and look back at Yami. "Kill ya later, Pharaoh!" Malik said as he went to do a handstand off the balcony. Unfortunately for Malik, the railing was slightly damp and as he grabbed the railing, his hands slipped and he continued flying, right over the balcony. Naturally, gravity took hold and Malik crashed to the ground. Seeing this, Yami ran over to the edge of the balcony and looked down to see Malik lying on the ground, twitching. Suddenly, another figure detached itself from the shadows and ran over to drag Malik away, his whitish hair giving him away as the Tomb Robber Bakura. Yami sighed and went back to his lounge, the adrenaline of the attack wearing off. What would tomorrow have in store?  
  
^!^!^!^^^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
Ryu-samma: -stares- WOW! That's my longest chappy yet! Dun matter, since everyone's preoccupied, I'll say, READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Klub Kaiba!

Konnichiwa fans! It's Ryu-samma here with the 5th chapter in Again and Again! Wow. I have 9 reviews. You love me! You really love me!  
  
Malik: Don't let it get to your brain.  
  
Seto: You mean she has a brain?  
  
Ryu-samma: ...  
  
Malik: Guess not.  
  
Ryu-samma: -chases after them with her own made millennium item- DIEE!!! My millennium fork will kill you!  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Ryou: -walks in- Where is everybody? Oh well. Ryu-samma doesn't own yu-gi- oh or me... -sighs- But she does own this fic! SO HANDS OFF!!!!  
  
WARNING: Bondage, Drugs and drinking in this chapter.  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
Chapter 5- Klub Kaiba!  
  
Yugi and Ryou watched as Bakura bartered with the Bouncer, demanding to be let in. The bouncer just stood there with his arms crossed. Finally he threw his hands up in the air, sweat rolling down his face. Bakura smirked and walked back to Ryou and Yugi, the bouncer following behind.  
"Let's go, guys." Bakura said, glancing at the bouncer, who jumped and went to open the door before bowing.  
"Have a g-good e-evening, g-gentlemen." The bouncer stammered, fear rolling off of him in waves. Bakura strutted past, Ryou and Yugi following behind at a jumpy pace. As soon as the door shut, Ryou turned to Bakura.  
"What did you do to him? He looked like he was about to piss his pants!" Ryou said with a calm that showed he was on the verge of losing it.  
Bakura laughed. "What do ya mean, looked like? He did!" He laughed again but then looked at the look on Ryou's face. "All I did was use a bit of Shadow Magic to make him see that we were eligible to come into the club. Well, maybe a tiny threat of a holiday in the Shadow Realm too." Before Ryou could launch an all out attack on Bakura, an unwanted guest showed up with his boyfriend. His blonde hair stuck out at odd angles. His boyfriend kind of shrunk behind him, wanting to show that he wasn't part of this.  
Ryou immediately shut up and straightened, suddenly all happy English again and Yugi just stood, trying not to scratch his head, knowing the Petit Dragon was there.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Tomb Robber and friends." Marik drawled in his Egyptian accent.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser who lost to the 'little' Tomb Robber in a race." Bakura replied, smirking again.  
Marik glared at Bakura and Bakura glared back. After a couple seconds, Malik appeared from behind Marik and smiled to Ryou and Yugi. "Hey guys. What brings you here?"  
Yugi sighed. "We came because I said we had to and Bakura's just a horny bastard who doesn't have the guts to go out by himself." Upon hearing this, Bakura broke the glaring contest and went up to Yugi, looming over him.  
"What did you say? Shrimp?" Bakura muttured coldly.  
Yugi squeaked and ran behind Malik. Bakura laughed.  
"Don't worry Yugi! I won't hurt you! Much.." He added in an undertone. Before Bakura could carry out his threat the club began to applaud as the announcer walked on stage, microphone and leather whip in either hand.  
"Gentlemen!" The announcer said, obviously by the absence of 'ladies' in his calling, this was a gay bar. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! I now hand over this lovely flail to Seto Kaiba!"  
At his name, Kaiba sauntered in with a leash in his hand that was connected to a figure, crawling on his hands and knees, his lower half covered in black, skintight leather and his head covered in a bag. Kaiba himself was dressed in black leather hipsters, his chest bare but his shoulders covered in a black leather cape that reached along the floor. He reached out for the whip and took it, snapping it audibly, to the cheers and shouts of the crowd. The announcer bowed and took his leave, walking past Kaiba and the crawling figure. A wireless microphone was attached to the leather band that was around Kaiba's head, giving him full use with both his hands. Kaiba stopped behind a black table as Yugi and Co. moved closer for a better look. He tugged on the leash, the person jerking forwards.  
"Up! Dog!" Kaiba commanded, cracking the whip. The person leapt onto the table and lay down in front of Kaiba, who attached the leash to a hook above him. Kaiba ran the whip up and down the person's back. At this point, Ryou, Yugi and Malik started giggling even after a sharp whack to the head from Marik. Bakura sighed and, with Marik's help, dragged the three Lights over to the bar and plunked them down onto stools. The bartender came up, a joint stuck in the corner of his mouth.  
"What do you want?" He asked, taking a drag on his joint.  
Bakura glanced along the bar then looked back to the bartender. "Three shots with your strongest Vodka please."  
Marik laughed evilly, his voice low. (AN: Muahahahaha!) The bartender stared, then shrugged, going to prepare the shots.  
Marik absentmindedly looked over to the stage and took a better look at Kaiba, not helping to feel a little aroused at the display. He looked next at the person being displayed on the table. He looked again as sweat soaked hair was creeping along his neck. He frowned. That was supposed to be Jounouchi but, Jou didn't have that long of hair and his hair wasn't black. Who was it then? Marik shrugged, the though quickly passing as the shots arrived. One look from Bakura was all he needed as he grabbed a shot and tipped his Hikari's head back, plugging his nose. Quickly he poured the shot with really strong Vodka down his throat. Sitting the glass down on the counter, he jammed his Light's mouth shut, holding it closed with amazing strength. Malik swallowed the burning liquid and as Marik removed his hands, immediately beginning to cough and splutter, his noises mixing with Ryou's and Yugi's. Ryou and Yugi, tears streaming down their cheeks, immediately stopped coughing and began to attack Bakura, who, shocked as he was, fell off his stool and fell flat on his butt. Guys around him immediately began to laugh and Kaiba paused, looking just in time to see Marik laughing at a very pissed off looking Bakura. He blushed, which was rare for him. Why were they here? Sure, they weren't friends, but still, it annoyed and bothered him that they showed up. He jumped as boos were heard from the crowd, he hadn't realized he had stopped. He swallowed and continued, momentarily pushing the fact that the two people he hated most were right there, watching him.  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
Wow. That was a fun chapter to write. –drools- sorry. Just picturing Kaiba like that.  
  
Kaiba: Like what?  
  
Ryu-samma: -whistles- Nothing...  
  
Replies to Reviewers:  
  
Chibi-kaiyaska: -waves- I see you!  
  
Thank you to everyone else for rewiewing!  
  
CONTEST!  
  
Who is the figure that Kaiba has tied to a leash?  
  
The reviewers that guess it correctly will get an appearance in this ficcy! 


	6. Statistics

Hello! Before we get to the ficcy and my nonsense rambling, I'd like you to meet my Yami! Everybody, this is Yami Kitsune, or Kitsune for short.  
  
Kitsune: -waves- Hello.  
  
She's going to help me tell you all who one my little contest and are going to be placed in my story.  
  
Kitsune: -reads off paper- The winners are: Koishii No Tenshi, Yami-jean, and Kendoro-majin514. Congratulations.  
  
Thank you Kitsune! I don't own YGO... If I did, -cackles insanely- I WOULD HAVE ALL THE MILLENIUM ITEMS!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: -sighs-  
  
To Chibi-Kaiyaska: -pouts angrily- Since when does Katsuya have BLACK hair!?!?  
  
Warnings for this chapter: Implied rape, even more drinking, swearing and EXTREME joy...  
  
On to the fic!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Statistics  
  
After the show Kaiba went up to our little group, Otogi Ryuugi in tow. He went up to the group and grabbed Marik by the neck, lifting him up off the ground.  
"Why the fuck are you here???" He hissed. Yugi, Ryou and Malik both squeaked and ran behind Bakura, who was in the middle of drinking Vodka. He choked and angrily dumped the rest of the vodka on the three Hikaris. Laughing even while he was choking. Marik glared at Kaiba's hand and Kaiba yelped, letting go of Marik to cradle his fingers which were now sizzling and bright red. Duke laughed and hi-fived Marik, which surprised everyone because Marik didn't usually hang out with Duke.  
After everyone had calmed down to a decent level and sat down, Kaiba ordered more drinks.  
"So what are you doing here Duke? I thought Jou did this." Yugi asked curiously, avoiding Bakura who was looking at him strangely.  
Duke leaned back against his chair, stretching his long legs out. "He usually does, he was sick and couldn't make it."  
Yugi nodded and took a sip of his Vodka.  
Suddenly Ryou shivered and looked around suspisciously as Bakura's eyes widened slightly and he too looked around. Kaiba looked at them questioningly, and absently fingered the flail that was still in his hand.  
"What is it?" He asked, watching Bakura.  
Bakura shook his head. "I dunno. A bad feeling."  
"A REALLY bad feeling." Ryou added, still looking around. He gasped and looked at Yugi, terror causing his face to pale more so than usual. "I don't know how but it seems to be directed at Yugi. Yugi, you should head home, we won't be far behind."  
Yugi nodded and said his goodbyes. He got up and grabbed his jacket, swinging it around his shoulders. He turned and left, not noticing the drunken man that followed him.  
  
When Yugi stepped outside he shivered despite the warm weather. Shrugging it off, he decided to take the shortcut through the alley. Big mistake. No sooner had he stepped into the dark of the alley, a person barreled into him, slamming him against the wall. Yugi slid down the wall, groaning. The person pulled him away from the wall and straddled him, effectively pinning him to the ground. He leaned down and attacked Yugi's mouth without mercy, biting and tearing into Yugi's lips. Yugi, his one hand still free, reached up and grasped onto the figures hair, pulling his mouth away. He gasped for air and screamed, tears running down his cheek. The person punched him, leaving Yugi dazed and slightly out of it. The figure roughly removed Yugi's hand from his hair and began running his own hand along the inside of Yugi's thighs, causing Yugi to squirm beneath.  
A grim thought raced through Yugi's mind. :.I'm being raped. I DON'T WANT TO BE A STASTISTIC!.: He squirmed again, trying to wiggle out of his captor's grasp. The person hissed and drew out a knife, placing it at Yugi's neck. Yugi stopped squirming.  
"YAMI!!!" He yelled, although he knew it was no use. His captor jumped as Yugi's hair screeched and out flew the Petit Dragon. Ignoring the scene around it, it flew off into the night sky, towards one specific star that was twinkling.  
  
!!!!!!Back in Egypt!!!!!!  
  
Yami stared at the star in the sky, praying to all the gods as he usually did. Suddenly, a loud screeching filled the air and Yami spun around, looking at the table beside his bed. What he saw amazed him. The soul release card was glowing! As the glow grew brighter, Yami heard a voice that made him want to crawl into a ball and cry. It was the voice of his dear Yugi, screaming his name. Yami strode towards the glowing card, squinting at the brightness. It was like a star right in his own chambers! He reached out to touch the card and brilliant white light flowed along his arm until it encased him completely. As Yami closed his eyes, a hopeful, yet grim thought entered his mind. :.I'm coming, Yugi.:  
  
!!!!!!Back in the Alley!!!!!  
  
Yugi cried out in despair as the Petit Dragon flew off, leaving him completely alone with the other 'gentleman'. This 'gentleman' was now eagerly pulling down his pants, but fortunately got no further. A mighty roar filled the air and both Yugi and his attacker clapped their hands to their ears. While his attacker was distracted, Yugi squirmed out from under his attacker and wiggled his way over to the wall and quivered there, his eyes shut tight so that he couldn't the great dragon land behind his attacker and swallow him whole. There was a quiet silence and Yugi curled into an even smaller ball at the sound of boots walking towards him. He flinched when someone gently touched his shoulder. He tried to gain control of his breathing by taking a deep breath but immediately choked as he caught the scent of dark spices and cinnamon. Only one person had that smell. Crying out, Yugi unfolded himself and collapsed into the waiting arms of his one and only Yami. For the both of them, this was surely a night to remember. Yugi cried into the black shirt of Yami while Yami cried into the hair of Yugi, the Black Flame Dragon shielding them from view of anyone else.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: -sniffs- That was beautiful.  
  
I know! It was so perfect. Uh-oh...  
  
Kitsune: What?  
  
My teacher is staring at me...  
  
Kitsune: Why?  
  
Because I'm crying.  
  
Kitsune: Oh. Well. Everyone must read and review! Please no flames. I also need the winners to tell me who their favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishie is. Thank you! 


	7. More Problems

Oh...My...God... I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. It started with the grounding and then I got writer's block but then I got a muse listening to my brother gripe so I'm putting it down so I won't forget. And –falls asleep-  
  
Kitsune: I think she also meant to say that there will NOT be a lemon in this chapter. You will soon see why. Oh, she also meant to say that she's going to her grandparents 50th anniversary in British Columbia for two weeks so she won't have time to update but she can when she gets back.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[  
  
Chapter 7 – More Problems  
  
]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[  
  
After Yugi and Yami had collapsed together, the Black Flame Dragon gave them a little time before nudging Yami with his wing tip, letting him know that people were coming. He told Yugi but when Yugi didn't reply Yami looked down in concern but smiled when he saw that Yugi was curled up, fast asleep. Picking up the sleeping boy, Yami climbed onto the back of the Dragon and silently told it to take them home.  
  
......................  
  
After the Dragon had landed and Yami had climbed off, he thanked it and returned it to the Shadow Realm. Yami carried his hikari into the game shop. Grandpa came, wondering why Yugi was coming home so late but stopped and his jaw dropped as Yami nodded to him and took Yugi up to his room. Grandpa just scratched his head and went off to bed. Yami laid Yugi down on the bed then went to stand by the window, many thoughts running through his head. Like, Why was Yugi out in that alley anyways. With no one with him. Sounds fishy. He jumped as he heard a moan behind him. Yugi was twisting around in his sleep, crying out. Yami turned and walked over to the bed, gently shaking Yugi awake. "It is alright, tenchi. You are safe now." He said softly as Yugi blinked his amethyst eyes. Yami smiled and stood up, but as he started to move back to the window, a small cry stopped him, looking over his shoulder, he saw Yugi looking at him, tears filling his light's eyes. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone." Yugi whispered, still pretty freaked out about nearly 'unbecoming' a virgin. Yami smiled apologetically and kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed with Yugi. Putting his arm around Yugi he held him close and just as he began to drift off to sleep he whispered softly into Yugi's ear. "Sleep, my heart. I will protect you."  
  
]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[  
  
Yami awoke the next morning, squinting in the bright sunlight that filtered in through the window. Thinking he was still in Egypt he shouted out.  
"Priest! Priest! Where in Ra are you?" He blinked when he felt Yugi shaking underneath him. Looking down, he couldn't help but slap Yugi lightly across the head. For Yugi was shaking with immense laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Yami said half angrily, half amusedly.  
Yugi stopped laughing to reply but immediately starting laughing with a snort.  
Yami untangled himself from the sheets with a groan. Getting up he stretched and started for the door but stopped halfway there. "Get dressed aibou. I'm going to go make us some breakfast." He finished almost nastily.  
  
Yugi immediately stopped laughing and squeaked. Throwing the covers off he literally leaped off the bed and in two strides was blocking the door, his face pale. "NO!. I mean, let Grandpa make breakfast. I have questions that I want to ask and I wouldn't want you to be disturbed while making the breakfast." (Translation: Oh God don't let Yami cook. He burns it and he'd probably burn the house down!)  
Yami chuckled and raised his hands. "Okay okay! Grandpa can make breakfast."  
Yugi sighed with relief and the color slowly came back into his face.  
Yami laughed and nudged Yugi aside, sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen where he promptly slammed into Grandpa, both of them toppling to the floor. Groaning, Grandpa got to his feet and rubbed his back, while looking down at Yami who was still on the floor.  
"So, You aren't an illusion." Grandpa said, laughing.  
Yugi came bounding in clutching his side. He looked at Yami on the floor then to Grandpa clutching his side and paled considerably.  
"W-what did you guys DO!?!?" Yugi screeched, backing against the wall like a caged animal.  
Yami gasped and disentangled himself from Grandpa. Straightening up he coughed and sat down at the table, his face red. "We didn't DO anything!"  
Yugi laughed and helped Grandpa up before sitting across from Yami. "I was kidding! Yeesh... Can't ya take a joke?"  
Yami laughed weakly and thanked Grandpa as he put their breakfast on  
the table. Yugi looked down at his food. "Yum! Eggs, Bacon and  
Pancakes! My fave!"  
Grandpa nodded then went to tend the shop which was due to open. Yami picked up some of his egg with his fork and examined it. "So Yugi. What exactly were you doing in the alley alone?" Yugi kept his eyes down on his plate. "I went to the club with Ryou and Bakura and decided to head home early. I took the alley as a shortcut." Yami slammed his fork down so hard that the glasses on the table wobbled and fell over. Milk spread over the table and dripped to the floor. "Do you know how STUPID that was? You could have been killed or worse!" Yugi looked up and glared an icy glare at Yami, who own eyes were slowly turning crimson. "Yami, don't spend your entire life protecting me! I can take care of myself!" Yugi shouted, both his hands fists on the table. Yami stayed seated, struggling to get his voice under control. "Yugi you can't. You're just... too fragile." That was the last straw. Yugi continued glaring at Yami and picked up his plate, which was still full of all his breakfast. His hands trembling with barely suppressed rage, Yugi tilted the plate and brought it up and into Yami's face before pulling it away. "I'm not fragile Yami! At least," He said, looking at the plate in his hands. "Not as fragile as this plate." And he brought it up over his head and swung it down, smashing it over Yami's head.(A/N: -gasps-) He turned his back and stormed out of the house, into the street. Strangely, it was now pouring rain. Sighing, Yami ignored the mess, ignored the blood that was slowly trickling down his cheek. He got up, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door after Yugi, who by now had disappeared into the rain.

]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[{]}[  
  
Well? What do you all think? Sorry it's soo short! Did not mean for that!  
  
Kaiba:-laughs- Who knew Yugi had such power!  
  
Yami:-runs over to a mirror- How DARE he cut my cheek! This is an  
outrage!  
  
Kitsune:... Okay then! R&R please! No flames! Anyone who replies gets  
free chocolate!  
  
Oh and one more thing... Could someone tell me the difference between a lemon and a lime? Thankies!


End file.
